Pray Mayer/Relationships
Anne Mayer Pray's relationship with Anne is both deep and complex as their existences are intertwined from the beginning. The two share most of their intimate memories together since childhood and have grown emotionally dependent on each other. Milo remarks that he has never seen them separated (until Pray's incarceration). Official records recognize them as adoptive sisters, however it is revealed towards the end of ME-0 that Anne is actually Pray's daughter. Pray would do anything to protect Anne, even going so far as to kill others if she has to. She also has the tendency to violently lash out against those who get too close to either of them. Pray believes that she is the only one who can provide Anne's happiness. This leads to instances of intense jealousy when Anne is seen being friendly to other people. In this regard, Pray becomes manipulative and controlling of Anne since she is afraid of losing her. It can be surmised that Pray's only weakness and true vulnerability is Anne herself. Pray took in Anne as her first disciple in Pray Style but the latter also became the style's co-founder in the course of its fine tuning. It was through Pray's martial guidance that Anne became such a strong combatant, second best only to the Knight Order's Top Sword. Anne idolized Pray for being her caring protector during her younger years which influenced her to pursue Knighthood so that she too can save others. Unfortunately, Pray cannot understand why Anne would go to such lengths for the sake of others even if it meant personal sacrifices. Anne finally retorted during their fight that she does this because she feels guilty for all the harm and violence that Pray inflicts on other people. Pray was deeply hurt that Anne came back to Arin no to be reunited with her but to slay her. She was further hurt when Anne rejected the offer to be together again in favor of saving others instead. Fiona Fiona was Pray's first friend who imparted unto her emotions and companionship. It was through Fiona that Pray came to be humanized. She also started teaching Pray human language, civility, common sense, and whatnot. Her sudden and random death traumatized Pray who then became depressed. As she cannot understand this newfound emptiness swelling inside her, Pray turned to Milo's advice to pray for a friend. Pray's exaggerated caring and over protectiveness of Anne is rooted on her experience with Fiona. She wants to avoid the emptiness she had felt when Fiona died. More importantly, it was Fiona who taught Pray that she should treasure and protect her most precious loved ones against all odds no matter the costs. Milo Leonhard Milo Leonhard served as Pray and Anne's mentor in Knighthood and their de facto guardian. He is one of the rare few people that Pray openly interacts with besides Anne. Milo comforted Pray when she needed it most after the loss of Fiona. It was also him that taught Pray how to pray which led to the miraculous birth of Anne. Milo personally witnessed the scene and immediately provided assistance. Since then, he had looked after Pray and Anne closely and guided them throughout their life as necessary. Milo also facilitated their adoption to Karen Mayer. Milo was the Top Sword before handing over the title to Pray. Pray refers to Milo as Baldie and often teases him of his receding hairline but Milo retorts that he just has a wide forehead like Pray. Karen Mayer Karen Mayer is the adoptive mother of Pray and Anne and from whom they legally inherited their surname. Karen taught Pray how to properly protect Anne and herself through martial arts, specifically through Karen's variation of Mayer Style. She also exposed/immersed her two adoptive daughters to the open realities of life from wilderness survival to charitable work. They had plenty of expedition trips together to understand different cultures and environments. She had hoped that this would foster good values and principles in Pray and Anne's learning. Karen initially thought that she had already "tamed" Pray but she was soon proven wrong. Within months, Pray absorbed all the practical aspects of her teachings but not one of the deeper meanings behind it. Pray's growth enabled her to quickly master Mayer Style that Karen had spent a lifetime to conceptualize and execute. Eventually, Pray requested to receive the final lesson, transmitting the knowledge of wave techniques, which was traditionally done through dueling. Karen lost in the first match instantly and was then overshadowed by Pray who declared that Karen is no longer needed any further. Pray then took over teaching and taking care of Anne while Karen was left isolated in her own home. Despite this, Karen remained an affectionate and caring mother though she now had to do it from a distance. It was implied that she continued looking after Pray and Anne when they left her dojo-house to enter the Knight Order. Jill McKellen Jill McKellen is actually more of Anne's friend but she also wanted to befriend Pray despite her nasty reputation and the injuries she received from trying to do so. Jill still persisted in her attempts to be familiar with Pray which was eventually rewarded by some degree of tolerance. Still, Pray never regarded Jill as a friend and had not come to fully welcome her presence even once, unlike Milo. Pray regarded Jill as a nuisance baggage that was too weak to become a Knight and would only amount to becoming a liability to Anne and herself. References Category:Relationships